Don Kee (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 3 Don Kee collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: 1996 A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Don Kee appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, red, tan, blue, or a transparent yellow. The mini rubber figurine comes with one hand resting on his side and the other in an explaining gesture. His details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Dolltaki, Ledgic, Don Kee, Luud, Dr. Myuu, Giru, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, Trunks with sword, Pan in bee outfit, Super Saiyan Trunks, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy Mutchy, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks attacking, and Leon for a total of 17 pieces. *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: Unknown A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Don Kee appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as yellow or blue. Unlike the previous Keshi set, this base set is available in yellow and blue. The mini rubber figurine comes with his hand resting on his side and the other in a pointing gesture. His details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Ledgic, Don Kee, Uub, King Kai, Mr. Satan, Pan, Goku, 2 variants of Trunks, Super Saiyan small Goku, small Goku, adult Gohan, Goten, Master Roshi, Krillin, Bulma with a wrench, Piccolo, Vegeta, a dragon resembling Shenron, and the spaceship used during the Black Star Dragon Ball saga for a total of 20 pieces. Unknown *Dragon Ball GT Adventure Pack Series *Release date: Unknown This 10-pack set is a unique collection that features previously released Keshi pieces with a coloring as opposed to the mono-color scheme for most Keshi pieces. The packaging is identified by the Dragon Ball GT logo and comes with additional Black Star Dragon Ball pieces with a golden chrome touch. Characters included in this set are Ledgic, Don Kee, Trunks, child-sized Goku, Bulma, Master Roshi, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Krillin. The packaging cardboard is titled “Dragon Ball GT Adventure” and features all these characters in an immobile format as colored bases of the previous Keshi pieces. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise